Anxious Love
by T-Ayhu Gituno
Summary: Lire has many thoughts of Ryan. She loves him. But will he feel the same? Til next time T-Ayhu Gituno :3


The sunlight beamed at her beautiful face and her silky long blonde hair. The birds chirped and the smell of fresh nature flow through her nostrils. A smile formed across her lips as she hid her hair behind her pointy ears. Lire always thought of her love,Ryan. Blushes upon her cheeks became pink when he appeared in her mind. But the thing she was afraid of was if he ever felt the same. The blonde elf bit her lips,feeling anxious again. He was always there for her,even when she wasn't in the right mood. Of course,she knew he _cared_ for her but he would do it for other females too.

Lire sighed in disappointment,thought that she had the chance. Confession was her answer but..it was too rough for her. Many times,she would begin the conversation but he always would leave or be busy with his friends. She sighed again,letting the frustration out.

_She loves him._

"Spacing out again,Lire?" She turned around to see who it was. _Ryan.._

"I-i guess..what else in the world would I be doing?" She stared at the grass below her,if it was the only thing that interest her.

Ryan stared at her emerald eyes,knowing that something was wrong. She also formed a frown,still not looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Lire,is something wrong?" He asked with a worried face. The female elf turned her back towards her love,"I don't know..is there something wrong?..I..don't know." Her words meant nothing and there were sadness in her eyes,not wanting Ryan to see her like this. "Lire,if there's something bothering you then you should tell me..c'mon on,let it out." Ryan sat down next to Lire,forcing himself to smile.

Lire tighten her grip into the rough sand. _Tell you?..but how? The problem is you. You keep running away from the truth,Ryan.. _

Without her knowing herself,water floated in her eyes and when she blinked,they ran down across her soft cheeks.

"Lire-" Ryan saw tears coming down towards her lap. Lire crying was his weakness and what he hated the most.

The orange elf darken his face and his lips turned upside down. Lire felt liquid on her skin so she wiped it off but it wouldn't stop. "Why are you crying..does this _thing_ really means to you? Does _it _hurt you so badly that you want to cry it out loudly?" Ryan muttered under his breath.

Lire gritted her teeth and yelled while shutting her eyes,"Yes yes yes! Because **it** was you!...Because I fell in love with you.." Lire said softly while her eyes were red.

_Because I fell in love with you.._those words echoed into Ryan's ear. He widen his eyes and couldn't say anything but to just stared at her.

_I love Lire.._

There was a short silence and Lire felt anxious during this atmosphere so she made a run for it. Ryan wanted to stop her so he ran after her like a cheetah chasing a deer.

Finally after a few inches away,Ryan reached out for Lire's wrist. She turned around and tried to struggle out but his grip was tight. "L-let go,Ryan..that hurts.." The blonde elf's face was swollen and red and her eyes didn't follow Ryan's. "I know I've been hurting you! But I realized at all..even that you loved me.." He stared at Lire's eyes.

His words were right. _You did hurt me.._

"But I've never thought that you..loved me.." Ryan whispered at those last words. "..W-well I admit,okay?..w-what are you going to do now? Reject m-." Lire blushed madly and was incautious what she says.

The sudden move he could come up for was a kiss. He press his lips against hers to shut her up. Ryan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her close. Lire widen her eyes in shock and blushes appeared again. She finally gave up and closed her eyes,placing her hands on his chest.

They both shared a sweet kiss.

After a few seconds,they released and breathe for air. Ryan chuckled as Lire blushed silently and leaving an adorable expression. "So we're cool?" The tree hugger smirked. She hit him on the shoulder,playfully.

She simply nodded and then smiled. "I love you." Ryan kissed Lire on the cheek as he reached for her hand to hold. "..I love you too." Lire giggled and both of the elves walked back to the Grand Chase mansion.

_I love you.. _The End~. ''


End file.
